Power Play
"Power Play" is the third episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on March 16, 2016 to 0.58 million viewers. It was the 3rd episode overall in the series, and the 149th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. This episode marks the first and only appearances of Mrs. Ramsey and Petey. Plot In an effort to win over Skylar, Oliver elicits Chase’s help in recovering her powers. Meanwhile, Kaz offers to pet-sit a neighbor’s pig, much to Bree’s chagrin. Story While making a grilled cheese sandwich, Oliver sees Chase carrying a bucket and asks what he's doing. Chase says he reinforced the windows to resist anything. Skylar comes down smelling something which Oliver assumes is his sandwich though it turns out to be the polymer Chase used on the windows. Oliver thinks she's joking but when he points at her, he shoots water out of his finger and gets her wet. She gets mad, though he tells her he hasn't gotten control over his powers: she takes this as an insult as he reminds her of how she doesn't have powers anymore and takes his sandwich out of spite. Chase asks Oliver how Skylar's a superhero if she doesn't have powers, to which Oliver explains what happened between her and the Annihilator. Chase says if she's gonna be on the Elite Force, she needs her powers and decides to find a way to get them back: Oliver immediately tells him he needs to get them back as he promised himself he'd do it. Now aware of this, Chase offers to at least help, something Oliver accepts. In Mission Command, Chase theorized that since Skylar was born with powers, the cells that created them are still in her, just dormant. He goes on saying that by stimulating the cells and asks Oliver for Skylar's weaknesses, to which he states coal is her main weakness. Chase decides to shock her cells with a small dose which won't be lethal to her. As Skylar enters, Chase tells Oliver to say he discovered the cure which he does, much to her delight. Meanwhile in the hallway, Kaz and Bree return from shopping, the latter annoyed that the former made them stop on all 110 floors: Kaz only says if a button can light up, he will press it. Suddenly, a pig approaches them along with his owner, Mrs. Ramsey who's looking for Petey, as she calls him. As Bree introduces herself and Kaz, Mrs. Ramsey explains she's visiting her daughter for the weekend and asks if they can watch Petey, to which Kaz immediately agrees though Bree denies. Bree states she already puts up with 3 teenage boys and refuses to let a "disgusting animal" stay too: Kaz claims she's "pigaphobic". Bree tells Mrs. Ramsey someone else must watch Petey: she understands, but states Bree doesn't like him. Kaz decides to ride with her in the elevator and upon hearing Petey loves pushing all the buttons, he begs Bree to let him watch him. Back in Mission Command, Skylar is excited to finally regain her powers as Oliver yells for Chase to bring the serum though he says it's not ready just yet. When it is, he places it in a injector, much to Oliver's discomfort due to his trypanophobia. Chase offers to inject the serum, yet Oliver immediately states he'll do it: he's unable to and decides to let Chase do it anyway before they explain it'll be hours before Skylar regains her powers. Up in the penthouse, Kaz, having agreed to watch Petey, feeds him. Upon hearing Bree coming, he unsuccessfully attempts to hide him, which she soon sees through. She attempts to take the pig back to Mrs. Ramsey, though Kaz reveals she already left and the only other person who'd "watch" him was a butcher. Bree begrudgingly accepts it and tells him he must watch Petey, who spills over his lunch. Kaz makes a joke of it before going to get a mop: unbeknownst to him, Petey steals a key-card from Bree's purse (which she was looking for and was the reason she came downstairs) and slides it under the door to Mrs. Ramsey, revealing she never left. Chase and Oliver return to Mission Command, the latter carrying flowers for Skylar, but become horrified to see Skylar with black lines all over her face and she's unaware of it. Chase becomes convinced the serum may have been rejected and they may have practically killed her. Skylar soon begins to feel weak and discovers they used coal as part of the serum. She soon begins coughing a black vapor, which turns out to be her body expelling the serum: to make matters worse, it's shown to be lethal to living things. Back in the penthouse, Kaz is looking for Petey when Bree assumes he lost him. They soon see the door to the balcony open and head outside, only to see Petey inside and the door now closed. They soon see Petey lock it with a tablet and Kaz attempts to break the glass with his powers, only for Bree to remind him about Chase reinforcing the windows. They try to get Petey to unlock the door, though he leaves just as Mrs. Ramsey enters. She takes the tablet and begins stuffing whatever looks valuable into a duffel bag, making Bree and Kaz realizes she's a thief and Petey is apparently her muscle. In Mission Command, Oliver has Chase use his Force Field to contain Skylar and the vapor to buy them time to make an antidote: unfortunately, it begins to crack, as it can't contain "alien freak gas". They realize if the gas gets into the vents, it'll kill everyone in the building. Chase picks up a sonic de-atomizer and explains it would send a lethal energy blast to the source of the vapor: however, it would mean killing Skylar. Oliver takes the de-atomizer, refusing to lose the girl he loves: the force field soon breaks and Oliver blindly lunges at Skylar who pushes him back with her own energy blast before collapsing as the vapor reenters her body. After they recover, Chase realizes the vapor was part of the healing process and Skylar has regained her powers. She thanks Chase and hugs him, now knowing he was the one who found the cure before chasing after Oliver for choosing to destroy her. Back in the penthouse, Mrs. Ramsey has almost taken everything when Kaz spots an open window and flies through to confront Mrs. Ramsey. She is surprised he got back in and watches as he's tackled down by Petey before he hands her a blaster. Chase, Oliver and Skylar exit the Hyperlift and see Ramsey taking aim: the guys duck while Skylar immobilizes Ramsey just as she fires. Kaz is amazed she got her powers back and is convinced Oliver had finally figured out how to restore them: upon hearing Chase was the true restorer, he comforts his friend. Later as Ramsey and Petey are taken by the police, Chase explains the they had been robbing high end apartments for the past year: Skylar states she imagined using her powers to stop an asteroid, but stopping an old lady and her pig is close. Oliver suggests going out for dinner to celebrate Skylar regaining her powers: Kaz asks if Chase suggested it to which he sadly admitted it was. Everyone leaves, completely unaware Bree is still locked out on the balcony. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Guest Cast *Patrika Darbo as Mrs. Ramsey *Unknown as Petey the Pig Mentioned Cast *David Sobolov as The Annihilator Trivia * The Annihilator is mentioned in this episode, and Chase thinks the nature of his power is ridiculous. *This was originally the first confirmed episode of Lab Rats: Elite Force, even though it's not the first episode of the series. *Skylar asked if Oliver can shoot torpedoes out of his nose. Humorously, this was how he and Kaz were freed from the object that ensnared them in'' Saving the People Who Save People,'' when they first discovered Mighty Med, by a guy who sneezed torpedoes. *Oliver's fear of needles is shown for the first time in the new series in this episode, though it's the second time it's shown in the Elite Force Universe since the Mighty Med episode Evil Gus. * This episode is similar to Bionic Dog in that Kaz takes in an animal that Bree doesn't approve of, much like how Adam took in Otis while Chase disapproved. The scene where Kaz tries to hide Petey the Pig from Bree parallels how Adam poorly attempted to disguise Otis while Chase was passing by. In addition, Petey turned out to be a skilled, intelligent animal working for a villain, much like how Otis was revealed to be an agent of Victor Krane. Unlike Otis, Petey wasn't brainwashed into doing the crimes. *This episode is also similar to the Lab Rats episode Which Father Knows Best?, as Skylar trying to get her powers restored parallels how Bree was trying to have her bionics fixed. Much like how Donald couldn't fix Bree's chip, Oliver couldn't restore Skylar's powers after many attempts, and both had to have someone more knowledgeable. A difference however, was that Oliver was willing to accept Chase's help, whereas Douglas's assistance was not by choice. The attempt to restore Bree's/Skylar's powers created disastrous results that brought them close to death, which caused Donald/Oliver to get into an argument with Douglas/Chase in how to deal with the situation. While Bree's situation was solved with a last minute fix, Skylar's situation solved itself. However, the person who asked for help ends up getting left out, which is the reverse of Douglas getting left out after helping Donald. *In this episode, pet sitting activities occur. This is similar to the Mighty Med ''episode, ''Are You Afraid of The Shark? '' * Skylar's powers are restored in this episode by Chase. This time, Skylar does not turn evil. * Much like Adam, Kaz always wanted a pig. * This is the second time Kaz takes care of an animal. The first being the ''Mighty Med ''episode, ''Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out. '' * The irony of Chase successfully restoring Skylar's superpowers is that he still cannot comprehend the idea of superpowers, such that his solution was based purely on conjecture, whereas Oliver knew a lot about superheroes and made attempts based on all the superhero science he gained from reading comic books and treating superheroes. * The impenetrable Polymer that Chase used on the windows was probably the same material that was on the case for the transponder in, "Lab Rats Vs Mighty Med." * This episode aired on Tyrel Jackson Williams' birthday, former cast member in Lab Rats. * Chase theorized that he could stimulate Skylar's dormant cells by shocking her immune system with coal. This would explain why Skylar briefly regained one of her powers when she had the earth flu in the Mighty Med episode ''All That Kaz; ''her immune system was fighting the disease, triggering her dormant cells in the process. * Skylar's face after being administered the serum resembles Victor Krane's after he implanted bionics in himself. * This episode was released early on the Watch Disney XD app. Goofs *After the scene where Kaz and Bree meet Mrs. Ramsey and her pet pig, it switches back to Oliver, Skylar and Chase, who are all wearing different clothes than they did before. *Oliver was receptive of Petey, but in the Mighty Med episode ''Are You Afraid of The Shark?, Oliver stated he doesn't like pets, although his opinion could have changed over time. *Oliver stated the circumstance that caused Skylar to lose her powers the first time. Technically, the real reason why Skylar didn't have her powers during this time was because Hapax has them; he had to sever Skylar's powers to save her from being controlled by the Annihilator. *Bree could have used her wall sticking ability to climb up the wall and go through the open window when she and Kaz were trapped on the balcony. She could have also used her mental navigation and super jump to calculate how to perfectly jump through without hurting herself. *Chase stated his force field was impenetrable (before seeing that Skylar's coal-vapor can crack it). However, this is not true, because in the Lab Rats episode Twas The Mission Before Christmas, gamma rays melt his force field. Quotes Reception This episode has a 9.0/10 rating on IMDb. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code: PowerPlay Videos Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes